


A Sky of Stars.

by Susieaanna



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Camp, Death, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gen, Germany, Ghetto, Holocaust, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalised Homophobia, Jewish, Kindertransport, Kristallnacht, M/M, Multi, Pain, Roma, Violence, WW2, World War, World War Two, Young, anti semitic, ashkenazi, ashkenazic, auscwhitz, chanuka, gau - Freeform, jew, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susieaanna/pseuds/Susieaanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're safe now, he's told. </p><p>Harry doesn't think he can feel safe again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sky of Stars.

Hi.

Will he writing this soon.

Firstly, I'm Jewish. I was recently visiting friends in Toulouse, which was the site of a shooting at a Jewish Day school, anti semitically motivated, just a couple of months ago. Four people died. My house had to be professionally repainted because apparently it's funny to paint a swastika and carve a Star of David into the gate, three months ago, targeting us as my mum was in the newspaper commenting on how the shul now has to have armed security, after an attempted break in, whilst people were inside, where they had buckets of red paint, intending to throw it on us all, as if it was blood.

My family were never on the Kindertransport or in Berlin, or even Germany at all. My parents are Belarusian, my grandmother one of less than fifty survivors of Sobibor, a death and concentration camp. Both her and my grandfather survived the Minsk ghetto, my nan surviving Pinsk, a smaller one. Instead of being gassed, most people were taken to a place to be shot. Most people say this was better.

I don't really know why I'm writing the story, but it has a lot of meaning for me, anyway, so I'll stop waffling, but the feelings and emotions are my attempt at mirroring the guilt my grandmother recently shared that she had felt, and still feels, as a survivor.


End file.
